Warriors Comedy Show! Part 1: Firestar gets all the girls
Welcome to the warrior cats comedy show!! Warning: We do not obey the laws of physics or gravity. Greystripe: Welcome, I am your host Greystripe, and today we will be discussing about how Firestar gets all the girls! Later we will then have a game show to decide who gets Firestar! Sandstorm: AND THAT WILL BE ME!! Spottedleaf: NO ME!!! *Tackles Sandstorm* Greystripe: Enough!! Or do you want me to call security?? *Sandstorm and Spottedleaf stop fighting* Greystripe: Alright, so onto the show. Today we will have a series of challenges, to determined who gets Firestar! The contestants are: Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, and... YELLOWFANG??!! Firestar: WHAT??? WHATS SHE DOING ON THE LIST??? Raggedstar: HOW COULD YOU YELLOWFANG?? Yellowfang: *Shifty Eyes* Greystripe: Enough of that! Lets start!! The first challenge is: Combat! Cinderpelt, Yellowfang & Spottedleaf: BUT WE'RE MEDICINE CATS!! Greystripe: Too bad!! Do you want Firestar or not? Anyway!! It will be Spottedleaf vs Sandstorm, and Yellowfang vs Cinderpelt!! Sandstorm: *Unsheathes claws* This is gonna be is easy! *The two pairs fight* Greystripe: Alright! The winners were: Sandstorm and Yellowfang! Now they will fight!! *Sandstorm fights Yellowfang* Greystripe: Sandstorm wins!! That means she gets one point! Lets take a look at the scoreboard now: Sandstorm: 1 Cinderpelt: 0 Spottedleaf: 0 Yellowfang: 0! Onto the next challenge! Sandstorm: YOUR GONNA BE MINE, FIRESTAR!! Greystripe: Okay Sandstorm please stop being creepy and the next challenge is: a quiz!! Okay you four will each have a buzzer, first person that presses it tries to answer the question first and if you get it wrong you will get to check Purdy for ticks!If you get it right, You get 1 point! Lets start! First question: What was Blackstar's warrior name? Yellowfang: BUZZZZZ! Greystripe: Alright Yellowfang you have one chance, so tell me, what was Blackstar's warrior name? Yellowfang: uhhh... ermm... Blacktail? Greystripe: Sorry Yellowfang but that's incorrect! The answer was: Blackfoot. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf will now escort you to the room where Purdy is waiting for you to check and get rid of his ticks!! The next question is: Who is Bluestar's mother?? Spottedleaf: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZ Greystripe: Okay you can stop now Spottedleaf, give us the answer! Spottedleaf: Moonflower! Greystripe: That is correct! 1 point for you! Next question: Who was Thistleclaws's mate?? Sandstorm: BUZZZZ!!! Snowfur!! Greystripe: Correct! One point for you!!! Next questi- *Yellowfang bursts into room with her fur all ruffled and audience staring at her* Yellowfang: PURDY... HAS... ALOT... OF... TICKS... *Collapses on ground* Greystripe: Okay Jayfeather please tend to Yellowfang! The next question is: What is the name of the writer's oc clan?? Everyone: ... Swiftpaw: I KNOW!! Everyone: ... Greystripe: How do you know that, Swiftpaw,? Swiftpaw: *Shifty eyes* Greystripe: Okay that can wait till later. Swiftpaw, you can answer this, and you will decide who the point goes to if you get it right. So, what is the name of the writer's oc clan? Swiftpaw: MOSSCLAN!!! Mosskit: HEYYYY!!! YOU STOLE MY NAME!! Dawnfeather132: Sorry Mosskit Greystripe: Anyway, that's correct! Who gets the point, Swiftpaw? Currently the scoreboard is: Yellowfang: 0 Sandstorm: 2 Spottedleaf: 1 Cinderpelt: 0 Swiftpaw: *Puts serious face on and thinks for a while* Squirrelflight's unnamed kit 1: JUST HURRY UP AND TEL- Squirrelflight: Shush!! Swiftpaw: Cinderpelt. Because she knows what its like to have an terrible accident when you are an apprentice. Audience: Awwwww Cinderpelt: Thankyou, Swiftpaw. Greystripe: Alright thankyou, Swiftpaw. Cinderpelt gets her point and onto the next question! Who is Firestar's half sister?? Yellowfang: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZ BUZZ Greystripe: Alright Yellowfang who is it?? Yellowfang: Ruby! Cinderpelt: Wait... Sandstorm: Does that mean... Spottedleaf: FIRESTAR IS RELATED TO SCOURGE??! Firestar: *Shifty eyes* Greystripe: Yes that's correct!! that was the last question and now time for a 5 minute break! *5 mins later* Greystripe: Okay we are back and the current scoreboard is: Yellowfang: 1 Sandstorm: 2 Spottedleaf: 1 Cinderpelt: 1 The next challenge is: Knowledge of herbs!! We will have 4 questions, and Sandstorm since you are not a medicine cat you can pick a medicine cat to play for you! Sandstorm: Leafpool! My daughter! :) Leafpool: Thankyou, Sandstorm. Greystripe: Alright, first question: What is chervil for?? Spottedleaf: BUZZZZ!! Bellyache! Greysripe: Correct! Next: Blackberry leaves! Cinderpelt: BUZZZ! Bee stings! Greystripe: Correct!! Hmmm... lets see... Snake Root! Cinderpelt: BUZZZZ Poison! But yarrow is also good for that if they have swallowed something poisonous. Yellowfang: That's my apprentice! Greystripe: Okay, that is correct! Your on a role, Cinderpelt! Next is: Catmint. And that's the last one too! Leafpool: BUZZZ!! Greencough!! Greystripe: Correct! The scoreboard is currently: Cinderpelt: 2 Yellowfang: 1 Spottedleaf: 2 Sandstorm: 3. So now we have 1 more challenge. We have 2 races, one will be you racing, the other will be you picking someone to race for you. But that's enough for now, look out for part two!! Sandstorm: WHERE YOU WILL SEE ME WINNING!!